Users of mobile devices, such as mobile telephones, may typically access data and services (stored, for example, on a network such as the Internet) through the cellular network to which the device is registered. This is generally permitted because, when the device communicates with the cellular network, its identity may be automatically authenticated by the cellular network. The device is thereby authorised to access the required data via the cellular network.
The situation is different, however, when a user attempts to access the data and services over a different radio access technology, e.g. by using a different network other than the user's registered cellular network, such a Wi-Fi network, for example. This is because, unlike the case where the data is accessed using the device's registered cellular network, the identity of the mobile device is generally not automatically authenticated when using Wi-Fi, for example. Thus, access to the data and services via a Wi-Fi hotspot, for instance, when identifying and authenticating the user is required, is limited or else is not possible. In order for the user to gain access to the data and services, the user must typically engage in a time-consuming and involved registration process often requiring the creation and use of a username and associated password, before the device's identity may be authenticated and access may be granted.
Furthermore, when a mobile device accesses data via a Wi-Fi network, the user's own cellular network is not provided with any notification of the mobile device being connected via the Wi-Fi network. Thus, access to data via the Wi-Fi network may be further restricted as a result, as the identity of the device cannot be ascertained by the cellular network.
The present invention seeks to address these and other drawbacks in the prior art, by providing a method and apparatus for communications device authentication.